my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiku Juryoku
Hiru Juryoku, also known as the Solar System Hero: Jupiter is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. She is one of six first-year students who entered through official recommendations. Appearance Gallery Hiku Juryoku Face.png Hiku Juryoku.png Hiku Juryoku Casual.jpg Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Planet Form: Grants Hiku the ability to emit dark purple orbs from her skin which will then fly out in the opposite direction of the skin it's emitted from. These orbs are preprogrammed to stop moving after moving a certain distance and start exerting their own gravitational pull, the strength of which is also programmed ahead of time. She refers to the orbs she creates as Planet Cores. Hiku can strengthen or weaken the gravitational pull or even end the duration of already existing Planet Cores through direct skin contact with them, although it can still work through thinner clothing. She also has the ability to exert a gravitational pull from her own body as if it was a Planet Core itself. Techniques Planet Pull: Hiku exerts her own body's gravitational pull. She usually only does it for a few seconds to pull someone or something towards her to pull an ally away from an attack, pull a civilian away from something about to harm them, pull an object to herself. Planet Punch: Hiku exerts her own body's gravitational pull at half strength to cause her opponent to be pulled towards her and she then throws a punch them, with her stopping her body's gravitational pull right after finishing her punch. Orbital Adjustment: Hiku exerts her own body's gravitational pull for just a second to mess trip up an opponent by messing up their balance or their aim. She also uses this technique to mess up the trajectory of projectiles. Shooting Star: Hiku fires a Planet Core with a speed of 20 MPH out of her palm, aiming it at her opponent, using the Planet Core as a projectile. She usually programs the Planet Cores she used in this technique with a distance going at least past her target, no gravitational pull, and only a few seconds of duration, minimizing the headaches suffered from creating the Planet Cores. Doing this also strains the hand performing it from her forcing the Planet Core out with a higher speed. Comet: Hiku fires a Shooting Star through some fire, causing it to burn whatever it ends up hitting. Planet Star: Hiku exerts her own body's gravitational pull at half strength to cause her opponent to be pulled towards her and then when they are only a few feet away from her she stops her gravitational pull and fires a Shooting Star right into them. Planetary Pull: Hiku emits an at least half-strength gravity and couple seconds duration Planet Core to pull a someone towards it. She uses this technique to pull an ally away from an attack, pull a civilian away from something about to harm them, pull an object to itself or pull a villain to it, usually to mess up their aim, their balance, or put them in position for an attack. Asteroid Belt: Hiku places Planet Core with half-strength gravity across from a bunch of rubble with her opponent in between them, causing the rubble to crash into her target on the way to the Planet Core. Dwarf Accretion: Hiku emits a Planet Core to collect litter and/or small rubble from the surroundings with its gravitational pull, forming a mini-planet-like object out of whatever it collects. Accretion: Hiku emits a Planet Core with half-strength gravity to both pull people and debris to itself, forming a planet-like object out of them. She usually uses this technique to capture opponents. Moon: Hiku puts a Planet Core into the sky but programs its gravity to be half-strength but because it's high enough up, unless someone somehow gets close to it then it'll only be strong enough to help people with their ascent and delay their descent. This technique allows her to turn her surroundings into a low-gravity-like environment. Interstellar Movement: Hiku emits half strength gravity, a few tens of feet in distance, and a couple of seconds in duration Planet Cores one at a time for her to be pulled to. She will edit the Planet Cores gravities strength when she gets to it in order to allow her to just hold onto it as well as push off it with a slowed descent or alternatively she can just end its duration. This technique allows her to move relatively quickly as well as three-dimensionally. Interstellar Monkey: Hiku emits a half-strength gravity Planet Core and as she's being pulled towards it she emits another nearby in the direction she wants to go, making her be pulled towards the new one when she ends the duration of the previous one after reaching it. This technique allows her to travel through the air like a monkey would with vines. Super Moves Meteor Shower: Hiku crosses her arms above her chest and fires several Shooting Stars at once from the back of them and the back of her hands. Although this technique doesn't have as much accuracy as using the normal Shooting Star technique, it's harder to dodge in closer ranges. Using this technique heavily strains her arms and hands muscles. Super Accretion: Hiku emits a Planet Core with gravity strong enough to pull people and debris to itself but also strong enough to destroy walls or buildings in the surroundings from the sheer strength of its gravitational pull alone. This allows her to create a much bigger planet-like object out of her surroundings and trap opponents inside. She is careful with this technique in order to not accidentally get allies or civilians caught in it, as this technique can severely hurt, if not kill people from the pressure of objects crushing them and/or from suffocation. Wormhole: Hiku emits dozens of Planet Cores to make a path with each having a stronger gravity than the previous one, starting with half-strength until halfway, at which point they'll get progressively weaker until they reach the last one with a relatively low amount of momentum. She usually makes this path through the air to prevent hazards from being attracted onto the path. Re-entry: Hiku emits dozens of Planet Cores to make a path into the sky with each having a stronger gravity than the previous one, starting with half-strength and progressively getting stronger until reaching high into the sky, at which point it stops. Any unlucky victim to get caught in this technique will end up at the top, high in the sky, until the duration of them all run out at the same time, causing the victim to fall and quickly accelerate until they hit the ground. Other Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility with Fire Quirks due to Planet Core's ceasing their gravitational pull within a few seconds of being lit on fire. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Her costume was designed with the objective of providing protection against debris and reducing the impact from falls while at the same time giving her a pretty and easily recognizable look. Her shirt and skirt while looking frilly, are actually quite bulky and are able to reduce the impact significantly of most debris that shoots onto her as well as cushion falls. Her gloves are designed to be able to still let her reprogram Planet Cores with her hands as well as emit them while at the same time providing some cut resistance. Her leggings are made the same way as her gloves but with more cut resistance. * Space Boots: Her boots have two functions. The first is that, when activated, nails the boots into the ground, enabling her to resist being dragged by the gravitational pull of her own Planet Cores. The second is that the soles are designed to cushion falls when landing on her feet. Hiku Juryoku Hero Costume.png|Hero Costume Relationships TBA TBA Battles Trivia * Her seat number is the same number of planets in our solar system. * Her name Hiku means Pull and Juryoku means Gravitational. * Her look is taken from Ai Mizuno from the series Zombieland Saga. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe